Secret Iah
by LilliahIah
Summary: Everyone knows Emrys, or Merlin, but his younger sister Lilliah, known as Iah to most of the Druids, has just come out of hiding to help the kingdom that she's grown up in. With her magic illegal in Camelot, she comes for help from Merlin and things go wrong, she has to find a way to keep her secret. That may be hard though with the dangers that await. (set at no time in series)
1. First Day

Our horses rode up into the gates protecting the Pendragon castle at the heart of the city of Camelot. I trailed behind Lady Hailey on her white mare while I rode on my red and brown paint. Hailey's soft green hood was drawn up over her head to shield both her golden hair and tanned face from the down pouring rain, the cloak trailing down her back and clumping together on the back of her saddle. Her golden pants were now drenched in rainwater and her boots overflowing with it.

As we both rode in, two servants ran up and led our horses to the stables after we had gotten off and gotten inside the castle doors. The grand doors closed behind us silently. "Lady Hailey!" a loud voice boomed from our right. I reached for my sword, sheathed at my left hip before I saw Arthur Pendragon run up to us in greeting. I released my grip as he hugged Hailey.

She drew her hood down off of her head and let her short hair bounce down beside her jaw line. "Let's get those dried off." Arthur offered his hand out to me waiting for me to hand him my black cloak. I undid the golden button and put it neatly in his hand while Hailey unhooked the golden rose pendant on hers before handing it to Arthur who threw it back at his servant that I didn't get to see very well, but I felt like I knew who it was. I shrugged the feeling off as soon as I realized that another man was walking down the hallway towards us. I got a little closer to Hailey, being cautious in the unknown place.

"Calm down Lilliah!" Hailey said to me. I flinched but nodded before I turned to see who it was that was walking towards us, but he was gone. "So Arthur, where's your father?"

"Everything's about him isn't it?" Arthur joked before nodding his head towards two more great doors. "He's in a meeting right now. Let me show you to your room." He said before starting to walk down a hallway. We both followed and I made sure to look back making sure that we weren't being followed by anyone.

When we walked up to a door engraved with golden designs of the Pendragon symbol, Arthur stopped. "Here we are… Hope you'll find it appealing." He said before leaving.

"Finally," Hailey said before running inside the room and throwing herself onto the large bed. "Lilliah, what do you say to a sword match once the rain stops?"

I grinned, "That'd be a great way to start the month!" I said. Hailey always knew how to cheer me up. I drew my sword out and marveled at the shine it had. The blade was made out of pure opals found in the mines around the Tamerton city walls, the hilt from the hide of a black mare that died of illness. I looked back up and saw Hailey's face in her hands.

"Lady Hailey?" I whispered.

"You know I don't like you calling me that…" she muttered.

"I just don't want anyone to hear me refer you as a casual friend… I could get in trouble for that here." I looked at her before sheathing my sword and kneeling so that I could see her face. "You're as pale as me!" I gasped.

"I'll be fine Lilliah."

"Sure doesn't look like it. I'll go find their physician alright?"

"Yeah… Tell him it's a headache with nausea…"

I nodded before heading out, but I stopped at the door and walked back kneeling down again. "Don't try to heal yourself. Magic is forbidden here." I said before walking out the door again. Closing the door behind me, I sighed in relief before turning around and holding back a yelp as someone stood in front of me, blocking my way to find the physician.

"Can I help you find something milady?" he said. He stood in front of me, holding himself proudly even though he was dressed in peasant clothes, he seemed…higher up than a noble. "Pardon me… I'm Lancelot. A night here at Camelot." I looked at him one more time, my eyes stopping at his before turning my head away from them, which was easy since he was taller than me. "Doesn't look like it huh?"

I shook my head, "Not really… I'm Lilliah," I said. "I don't suppose that you know where the physician is would you?" I started fiddling with my hands. Why was I nervous around him..?

"Actually, I'm friends with the physician's assistant. You look a lot like him, but quiet better if I might say." He said reaching his hand and grabbing mine before he started leading me down a hallway.

"Oh no… I'm not a noble you know..?" I said almost regretfully.

He laughed and turned back to look at me stopping us both in the narrow hallway. "I'm not either. I was only knighted because I saved Arthur's life."

I stared up at him confused but I smiled. "Well you must have many girls falling for you already huh?"

He shrugged, "Most of them are annoying, and nowhere near as beautiful." He said before leading me up a spiral slope. I felt my cheeks grow warm as my face turned pink. I felt myself smile until he stopped and I ran into his back. Jumping backwards my face grew even brighter as he laughed and showed me the door. "Right in here milady." He let go of my hand and threw open the door. "Hey Gaius, I need your help in here please!" he shouted as he walked inside.

That name was familiar, where had I heard it? "Hold on Lancelot, Gaius isn't here yet!"

"Then why don't you come in and help Merlin?"

"MERLIN?!" I shouted before running to the back door where his voice had come from. I burst through the door and looked around the room. Merlin stood up, only slightly taller than me, before his face lit up. "Merlin!" I said before wrapping my arms around his neck.

Lancelot propped himself in the doorway against the side and looked a little hurt. Merlin let me go and looked over at him, "Lancelot this is my little sister Lilliah."

"Wait your little sister?"

"Yes, why? Did you think we were together?" Merlin said.

"NO!" Lancelot announced, his cheeks turning slightly pink in embarrassment.

Merlin suddenly got a little stiff and looked like he was about to burst into laughter. "What is it?" I said confused.

"Lancelot likes you…" Merlin said a chuckle or two coming out with each word.

"She needs something from you okay?!" Lancelot said

"What do you need Lilliah?"

"Some medicine for Lady Hailey. She had a headache, nausea, and she's paler than I am ."

"Alright, give me one minute." Merlin said before walking out into the main room.

I looked at Lancelot and couldn't help but blush and turn my head down at an angle. I perked my head a little towards the window in Merlin's room. "The rain's stopped!" I said happily. Then my shoulders fell and I sighed softly while shaking my head.

"What's wrong?" Lancelot said.

"Hailey said that when the rain stopped we'd go out and train, but she can't go out in the state that she's in."

"I'll go with you, Lilliah…" he said behind me.

I perked up, "Really?" I said turning back to look at him.

"Yeah."

I smiled and heard Merlin start yelling 'no' repetitively before the sound of shattering glass echoed in the chamber. Lancelot and I ran out and saw bits of glass on the floor with powder that was most likely inside of the jar, in piles around the glass. Merlin stood with his head down, a bottle in one hand, his other falling to his side limply. "Damnit…" he muttered before taking a pinch from the top of one of the piled and sprinkling it into the bottle. "There we go…" he said as he put a lid on the bottle and shook it violently. "Just let her take a sip of this now, and let her sleep for the rest of tonight."

"Can you tell her that? She won't listen to me."

Merlin laughed and started walking out of the room. He turned and nodded then left calling back, "Can you sweep that up Lilliah! Thanks!"

I laughed and looked around. There wasn't a broom that I could see. Lancelot had walked into the hallway and I quickly tried to use my magic to gather up all of the pieces of glass and powder in one pile. I knelt down and started to take handfuls from the pile and tossed them into a waste can that had other piles of glass and medicines inside. When I looked back up after the last handful, I saw Lancelot looking at me in disbelief.

"You just used magic…" he said softly.

"No..?" I said trying to sound confused.

He walked up to me and chuckled. "Yes you did… I saw it." I started to panic, breathing hard a fast. I felt myself get light headed. "That was amazing."

I looked up at him in disbelief. "You aren't going to charge me? Have me executed?"

"No! I hate the no magic law… I'm can't use magic, but I think it's really beautiful and helpful." He grabbed my hand again before smiling and whispering; "Now I know it's beautiful… because you can use it."

I smiled and chuckled a little before looking up at him. "What else can you do?" he said giving me a little space after realizing how close he was.

"Um… I don't know if I should show you here…"

"Of course…" He said nodding in understanding. "So are you ready for training?" he said.

I nodded and started walking back towards the room I was staying in. I ran into Merlin outside the door. "How is she, Mer?"

He rolled his eyes at my nickname that I called him when we were kids. "She's fast asleep, after a long while of complaining about not being able to train with you, the medicine finally kicked in."

"Good."

"Why are you in such a hurry? Are you getting something?"

"Yes." I said trying to push past him and into the room.

"What?" he said while he continued blocking my path.

"My sword… Now please move."

"Why?" he said as he started laughing at my attempts to get past him.

"Because I'm going to train with Lancelot… something wrong with that?" I said resting my hands on my hips.

He started laughing again before leaving. I rolled my eyes before running in the room, grabbing my sword and leaving the room, turning back only to look at Hailey soundly sleeping. I shut the door behind me and ran out into the courtyard with my sword sheathed and strapped to my hip. I saw Lancelot using a sword against a wooden dummy. I walked up to where he was and saw him jump and twirl to strike another wooden dummy behind the first one straight across the torso, sloping down from right to left. He landed solidly on his feet and drew up into a stand before digging his sword into the ground before he lifted his helmet off of his head.

He started whipping his hair from side to side getting it out of his face. "So, your turn?" I jumped a little shocked that he wasn't ordering me to do anything, he asked. "Lilliah?" he said.

"Sorry… I'm not used to being asked much…" I said drawing my sword. Lancelot stared in awe at my blade and I giggled, trying not to laugh. "Everyone reacts that way." I say before approaching the dummies. I deal a few practice strikes, testing the wood, before I bounce back and leap over the first dummy, slicing it's shoulder and bringing my sword down across the torso of the second dummy as a reflection of Lancelot's mark.

I turned and looked at him to see his jaw gapping open and a grin etch onto his face. "Wow Lilliah…that was amazing…" he said. I started blushing before the top half of the dummy fell to the ground on the gash that I had sliced. My face turned bright red when Lancelot whistled in awe. He walked up to the dummy and felt the line. "Smooth as a feather…" he turned and looked at me in amazement. I smiled and shrugged. "Don't tell me that you aren't happy with the display!"

"I'm not though! I nearly didn't make it over 1, so I could've easily been taken out. And then I barely even-" he cut me off by grabbing me by the waist and pulling me close to him.

"Lilliah…that was amazing and no one would've been able to stop you because no one would've seen it coming. Understand?" he said as he held me close. I nodded afraid of saying anything because I was sure that my voice would've trembled. Lancelot let go of me and pulled his sword out of the ground and looked at me. "Would you mind me showing me that?" he said with a grin on his face.

"What are you two doing?!" I heard Arthur's voice come from across the courtyard. I flinched and whirled around. He was walking up to us with furry burning in his eyes. "Never mind that… Where's Merlin?!" he snapped.

"Wait, Merlin's missing?" I said

"That's what I just said…" Arthur said his voice a little lighter.

I stood there staring into space trying to find out why Merlin wouldn't be around either his room, the physician's chamber (which was the same thing), or anywhere else in the castle. "He wouldn't just run off like that… not without saying anything…" I said, intending for only myself to hear.

"How would you know that? You're just Lady Hailey's servant?" Arthur said.

"Merlin is my brother Sir Arthur…" I said.

Arthur looked at me and then nodded, "Makes sense."

Lancelot walked up to my side and sheathed his sword. "Should we go out there and look for him?"

"Merlin is more than capable of taking care of himself, but he does need to get back here in time for the feast tomorrow morning when Lady Hailey wakes up. We heard that she was sick and ordered the welcoming feast to be moved to whenever she is comfortable and well."

"Thank you. I should've brought that up when you first arrived…" I said half out of the conversation.

When Arthur left, Lancelot grabbed my hand and looked at me. "You're worried aren't you?" he whispered. I nodded and he walked over towards the stables. I stood there still wondering why Merlin would just leave without saying anything. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of horses coming up slowly behind me. When I turned around, Lancelot was leading two horses with saddles and bridles already prepared. "We'll be back before nightfall, with Merlin."

I smiled before wrapping my arms around his neck and standing up on my toes to hug him. "Thank you."

He wrapped his arms around my waist before he pulled me back, "Well I can't let a beautiful woman like you just go off on your own. Though you have proven that you can look out for yourself." He said with a smile. I sheathed my sword as Lancelot pulled himself onto the back of a solid musket mare. I looked at my paint beside him. I didn't even ask how he knew it was mine, I just lifted myself onto the mare and we both started to ride out of the gates. Once we were out of the city, I started my horse to break out into a full gallop.

I felt the braid in my striking, silver-white hair move behind me and sway in the air. I slowed the mare to a halt before letting my hair fall to its full length. I felt how long it was and realized how long it had grown. I saw a stream bed and guided the horse towards it. I looked into the water, while still on the horse's back, and drew a small dagger that I had in case of emergencies. I bunched all of my hair and sliced the dagger through it, before I threw it into the water. I shook my head out and slid the dagger back where I had it originally before looking at the length it now was. It reached about the middle of my neck before ending sharply. Nodding, I turned the horse and started trotting back the way I'd come.

"Lancelot?" I called out. I couldn't see or hear him. "Lancelot?!" I looked around one more time before dismounting and drawing my sword, still holding the reins with one hand. I tied the horse to a tree limb before grabbing my sword with both hands and walking forward. Leaves rustled beside me and I swerved so that my sword faced that direction. "Who's there?" I said, my voice surprisingly calm.

"Are you Lilliah?" a soft, female voice whispered. I nodded, not saying anything. Her small frame came out from behind the bushes. "I'm Morgause. Please, I've been looking for-"

I threw one of the stones that was on the ground beside me aiming for her neck, but released too soon and hit her shoulder. She fell to the ground in pain when I threw another and hit her in the knee. I ran over and pinned her to the ground, using my hands on her shoulders, and my knees on her waist. She gasped in pain when I shook her violently. "Where's my brother you bitch!" she started laughing until I shoved her into the solid earth beneath us. She gasped again in pain, her eyes widening. " .He?!" I demanded.

"I didn't lay a finger on him. The druids though-"

I jumped off of her, mounted my horse, pulled the reins free and rode towards the nearest Druid camp that I knew of. I smelt a strong scent of charred earth and burned wood. I reared the horse to a stop and retied it to a branch. I ran forward and saw many of Camelot's knights burning the camp. Many Druids started running. Some of the escaped, but others weren't so lucky. I looked around and saw Merlin fighting with a Druid boy. When the boy squirmed free, he stood and looked at me. He grinned. _"Hello. I don't believe we've meet before." _My head screamed in agony as a voice echoed inside. Grabbing my head, I doubled over in pain and felt myself falling to the ground.

As my knees hit the ground, I felt two arms block me from hitting the ground any more. "Lilliah!" I heard Lancelot's worried voice break through the echoes. "Lilliah, can you hear me?!" he called over the cries from the scene.

_"Don't worry, we can talk later iâ. I promise."_ The voice numbs my brain and I slowly slip in and out of consciousness. I can feel Lancelot pick me up before I black out, the child's voice still echoing in my head and through my nightmares.


	2. Secrets

I felt my eyes flutter open while I lied on a mattress. I turned my head back and forth trying to take in my surroundings. Table with bottles of different substances, long hard stone walls. The medical chamber! I immediately sat up and felt my head spin. I used my arm to hold myself up while I held my head.

"Lilliah! Hey you need to relax..." I felt someone's hand push me back onto my back on the mattress gently. I looked to my side and saw Merlin looming over me. "How are you feeling sis?" My head spun and I blinked a few times before my eyes adjusted to the lighting.

"I'll be fine..." I muttered. He glared down at me with his sweet, blue eyes. "Honestly Mer... I'll be okay." I said while I sat up.

He put his hand behind my back and the other in front of me, ready to catch me. I put my hand on his shoulder and stood up shifting at first to catch my balance. Once I stood solidly, Merlin moved his hands slowly back before he let out a sigh of relief. Loud footsteps came from up the hallway before Lancelot appeared in the doorway.

"You're awake!" he said, a grin etching on his face before he ran up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Lancelot be careful!" Merlin shouted.

Lancelot stiffened and let go of me so quickly that I started falling backwards before he caught me again. I regained my balance and breath with quivering motions. "Sorry..." he said with his face turning red. I smiled and looked around, then panicked.

"Where's my sword?!" I yelped. "Where is it?!"

Prince Arthur appeared in the doorway before muttering, "It's supposed to be being cleaned with mine. Isn't that right Merlin?"

"You sword is clean Arthur, but her sword is-"

I ran out the door in a full blown sprint. I found where the armor and weapons are sent to be cleaned or fixed and saw my blade sitting on a table with a soft, silk wrap draping over it. I tore off the wrap and picked up my blade. Blood dripped from the side. I didn't remember ever slicing anything, or one, the day before.

"Lilliah!" I whirled around and saw Hailey standing in the doorway. "Where have you been?!" she demanded before walking up to me and gently wrapping her arms around me.

"In the infirmary. I apologize for worrying you Hailey..." I muttered still looking at my blade behind her back.

"Why?" she said pulling away so that she could look at me.

"I got hurt or something... I don't know my lady..." I said as I pulled my sword to where I could look at it more.

She saw the blood and gasped. "Lilliah!"

"I don't know where this came from either! Because I didn't hurt or kill anything or one yesterday..."

"No, but I did..." Lancelot's voice spoke out softly from behind us. "And you fell unconscious yesterday. I didn't know why... You weren't hurt, or hit anywhere. But all I knew was that you were in my arms unconscious, and there was a battle." He moved from the doorway and walked inside the room. "My blade was trapped inside the latch, and there was a wolf pack coming towards us while I was taking you back to Camelot. I saw your sword... I didn't want to use it without your permission, but I couldn't really do anything else." He now stood right in front of me, fear and pain in his eyes.

"You saved her life!" Hailey called out, tears starting to flow from her eyes. She quickly wiped them away before smiling. "Thank you Sir..?"

"Lancelot," I said for him. He looked back at me and I blushed violently. He smiled before Hailey cleared her throat.

"May I speak with you Lilliah... Outside!" she said before walking out the door.

I looked down and sighed before I started walking towards the door. Lancelot grabbed my hand and held me back for a moment. When I turned and looked at him, he held his other hand out. "I'll clean that..." he said gesturing toward my sword.

"Oh...no...I have to clean it. It can only be cleaned one way or it'll be ruined." I said looking down at it.

He looked at me before coming closer. "It has to be cleaned with magic doesn't it?" he whispered softly in my ear. I nodded before he let go of me. "Will you show me how you clean your blade when you're done speaking with her?"

"Maybe," I said with a smile before walking out the door. I caught up with Hailey and saw her standing with her head facing the ground. Her arms crossed, while her bare shoulders raised and fell with each breath while her yellow-orange, silk top shifted with each motion both she and the wind made. Her long sleeves nearly covered her hands that crossed over her chest. She turned and I automatically saw her scar that scraped over her cheek bone right under her light gray eyes. Her pants were partially hidden by her long, golden-died leather boots. She shook her head, smiling at me with her hair bouncing from side to side, looking like rays of gold in the sun.

"What are you laughing at Hailey?"

"You!" she said still laughing. My cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. "You like him don't you?" she whispered a little softer.

I nodded gently. "Yeah, but it doesn't matter. He probably has lots of noble women with their eyes on him." I said looking down at the ground.

"Yeah but he isn't looking back at them!"

"What?"

"You really are clueless..." she said shaking her head at the ground. "Well...Have you found your brother?"

"Yeah. He's here."

"In the castle?!"

"Yes..."

"Well, we must go talk with him! You said that he could help!"

"Listen Hailey... I don't know if it's safe to."

"Your brother wouldn't rat us out would he?"

"No... It's just... He's the Prince's servant..."

"Really?! Well then surely we'll be fine! Where is he?!"

"I'm right here now!"

I whirled around at the sound of Merlin's voice. He stared me down before walking towards me. "Lilliah! I told you not to tell anyone who you really were... You know why!"

"What are you talking about?! Lilliah is safe in Tamerton. All magic is!"

"Keep your voice down!" Merlin snapped. He grabbed my arm and tilted his head down towards me. "What else does she know Lil?"

"Nothing... Only that I have magic and that you're my brother..."

"Nothing else?"

"No... But we really need your help..." I whispered almost pathetically. When he pulled back and looked at me, I continued. "Censious Tamerton is dying, and we don't know how or why. We think that it might be a curse."

"You know that I can't leave Camelot. I have to stay here and protect Arthur."

"Arthur will come with!"

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Well..."

"Tamerton is at war, Merlin!" I glared at Hailey violently. "I don't care if you're too scared to tell him!"

"What kind of war Lilliah?"

"Magic."

"Hailey shut up!"

"Lilliah. He needs to know before we just drag him there!" she snapped back at me.

"That's why you came and not either of his eldest... Lilliah..."

"Merlin I'm not as safe there, as I use to be no, but that's one of the reasons that I came here with Hailey. That and I can't just leave her, at least, not right now..."

Merlin leaned close to me again. "You think that she might have the curse as well don't you?" I nodded and he sighed before pulling back. "Well," he said a little louder, "We need to bring this up at the lunch that Uther has prepared. Neither of you are to tell him that either of you are magic, and neither of you are to tell him that the situation has anything to do with magic. Otherwise, no one in Camelot will ever hear from you again. Or the kingdom of Tamerton."


	3. Good, Bad, Great, Worse

I drew out one of Hailey's long, elegant dress and held it out for her to see. The dress fit her personality to the 't'. It was an elaborate design with long frilled golden sleeves that cut into the low cut, almost dark amber, torso which, as the dress went down, at an angle elongating from left to right in soft waves, it's color faded into a sunshine orange. After it was on her, I adjusted the built in corset before she put on her golden heels and brass cord bracelets. I pulled out a small box that her father had given her before she left. I held it out to her and she opened it revealing the signature family golden rose.

"Hailey… It's beautiful…" I whispered.

"Put it away." She snapped.

"Lady Hailey! I know that I'm not to object but-"

"Exactly! So do as I said and put it away, Lilliah!" I saw tears start to creep behind her eyes and I quickly closed the box and placed it back in the satchel.

"Is there anything else you need My Lady?"

"My dagger," she muttered holding out her hand.

Walking towards her bed, I grabbed the short, brass dagger that was held with a light tan hilt. In Tamerton, a weapon is to be carried at all times, especially during meals and gatherings, it's mainly for safety now, but, it was originally used to represent your position and your wealth or skill, depending on who you were. And your ceremonial weapon was never the same weapon you would use in battle.

I handed her the dagger with care. "You're dismissed."

"Yes My Lady…" I said before bowing my head and backing out of the room, grabbing my ceremonial dagger before closing the door behind me.

"Lilliah!"

I rolled my eyes and turned to see Arthur walking towards me. I straightened though so that he wouldn't think I was disrespecting him. Though I do daily, he will never know that.

"Is Lady Hailey ready?" he said as he reached me.

"Yes, but she wishes to be alone for a moment before attending." I said, my voice flat.

"Okay. Go get ready to serve at the lunch." He said motioning me towards the castle kitchen.

Inside the kitchen was Merlin. Once Arthur left I relaxed and felt my shoulders slump before I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. "Let me guess…" Merlin said sarcastically while he continued laying the freshly cut slices of cooked lamb onto bread, obviously fresh by the overwhelming, yet pleasant, scent. He laughed when I groaned and walked towards him. "Here," he said as he placed a basket of tomatoes in front of me, "Slice these if you would." He laid a thin knife in front of me and I took out two of the tomatoes and sliced them simultaneously.

In less than 5 minutes I had cut through the basket and had all of the slices arranged on the outer edges of a serving slate so that the slate was covered in red tomato slices. "What are you? Some sort of slicing wizard?" Merlin joked before laying the slate to easy serving access.

"Well…" I started before I got a glare from Merlin. I smiled and punched his arm playfully, "Don't worry Mer."

"Sometimes I do…"

"I know," I said before laying my hand on his shoulder and shaking him a little. I was the little sibling, but we both knew who was stronger. Physically at least, Merlin still beat me in a magic battle, but that was only for 2 reasons: 1) He had more practice than I did, and 2) I left much earlier than him. I looked over at him and half grinned. Remembering that little Merlin that I would pull into head locks, and always tortured as kids, was now the servant of the Prince of Camelot. He was always getting the better ends of deals.

"Lilliah..?" he said look at my sheathed dagger. "What's that?"

"My ceremonial weapon," I said as I drew it from the sheath and held it out for him to see. The blade was silver with a soft, ice-blue cloth-wrapped hilt. Merlin whistled in awe before I sheathed it again. "It's what shows who I am in Tamerton. A royal servant of a witch, yet I am a witch myself."

"You are no witch, Lilliah. You're just a person that can use magic, very well I might add." Merlin said quietly so that no one would hear.

I smiled at Merlin. He always supported the use of magic, as long as it wasn't for any sort of evil purpose. He's actually the one that taught me most of what I knew until the age of 11, when I left Ealdor. One of the female servants walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Gwen." Merlin said waving his hand in the air.

"Merlin!" she replied with a shocked look on her face. "What are you doing here so early?" she said, nerves bouncing around in her voice.

"Lunch is about to start… you're just late…" he said softly.

"I'm really sorry about that… I just-"

"Lunch! Is served!" a voice proclaimed on the other side of the door.

"Alright then… let's get out there and serve." Gwen said before taking the serving slates and leaving without another word.

The slates with the bread, meat, and cheese sandwiches were placed in the center of the 5 dining. Uther sat at the head of the table, as a king normally should, Prince Arthur on his right, and another female, most likely the Lady Morgana on Uther's left. Beside Arthur was a knight, most likely his head knight, and beside Morgana was Hailey.

"So, Hailey, it's been a while since we've seen or heard from Tamerton. How is everything in the city?"

"Well Lord Uther, that's why Lilliah and I came here, to Camelot. We've come seeking your physician's help. My father has come down with a terrible illness, and our physician can not do anything for him." Hailey said quickly trying to get to the point. She was growing more anxious for her father the longer she was away. She didn't care if he wanted her dead, she would still try her best to help him rule his kingdom for as long and well as he could.

Uther sat for a moment before motioning to Gwen. "Please go find Giaus Guinevere." She bowed her head before leaving the large dining hall, closing the door gently behind her. "What caused this illness? Do you know?" Hailey shook her head regretfully. "You may leave after lunch with Giaus and Merlin. They will help you on your journey back, but…" Uther turned and set his gaze on me, never moving it as he continued, "she must stay here. So that I know they will be brought back safely."

"Lilliah is my servant and she is to come with me back to Tamerton!" Hailey demanded.

"Then you leave without my physician!" Uther shouted.

"Father, why would Tamerton keep Giaus and Merlin against their will?"

"You have no word in this Arthur."

"Actually, Merlin is my servant! So I chose what happens with or without him!"

"Not if my rule says otherwise. Now know your place Arthur!"

Morgana sat and at her sandwich delicately, acting as if she didn't even care. I froze. I had to return with them in order to make sure that Hailey would be okay. I opened my mouth to speak, but Merlin nudged me with his shoulder. When I turned to look back at him, he was shaking his head softly.

Gwen returned with Giaus following behind her. "You called for me Uther?" he said as he swayed inside.

"Giaus, you and Merlin are to travel with Lady Hailey back to Tamerton. Her father is rather ill and they need your help."

"What about her servant, Sire?"

"She is staying here with us in Camelot."

"Sire…"

"I do not want to hear any more nonsense of her traveling with you!" Uther shouted banging his fist on the table. "Now go and get yourselves ready. Lunch is over." He snapped before getting up and leaving the table.

Once Uther was gone, Morgana turned and left. Arthur leaned towards his knight sitting beside him and whispered something that no one else could hear. The knight got up and left, taking one of the sandwiches with him as he walked out of the hall. Hailey sat still in her seat with clenched fists, her eyes burning into her untouched food. "Lady Hailey, I apologize for my father and his will power." Arthur began. "He's just been under a lot of stress lately."

"And there's nothing you can do about that. I understand that Arthur. I saw you try to help me in my case, but, your father is a very defiant man. Even when he and my father were just boys that used to play with each other, Uther always won in an argument." Hailey said before getting up and leaving as well. I stood perfectly still in the position I was in.

Arthur stood up and turned to Merlin and I. He walked towards us and stopped for a moment, standing in shock. "Merlin, why are you so close?" he said.

Merlin shook his head and moved away from me. "She was going to say something out to the king, and I didn't want her to get in trouble." Merlin said flatly.

"Do you care for her?"

"She is my sister Arthur, I think it's my job to care for her." Merlin said with a sly grin etch onto his face as Arthur stood in shock.

"She's…your sister?"

"Younger sister I might add. But I can still kick your ass in a fight." I piped up giving Merlin a stare.

"Shut up, Lilliah!" he muttered.

"Well that's not too surprising. Nearly anyone in Camelot can beat Merlin in a physical fight, but his mind is something else…" Arthur said, nearly half to himself. "Well Merlin, I'll make sure that she is well taken care of while she has to stay here."

"I can take care of myself Arthur Pendragon…"

"Well I only assumed-"

"And I don't take well to people that assume anything about me. I am a person that you can never determine or predict. So don't even try." I muttered.

"Your sister's got a lot of talk Merlin. But does she have the bite to back it up?"

"Arthur… Please don't do this…"

Arthur stared me down before walking towards me. "A duel? First to disarm the other rules victor?"

I grinned before bowing my head. "After they leave?"

"Agreed… I wouldn't want Merlin psyching me out." Arthur laughed.

"I'm standing right here guys!" Merlin said. He turned and looked at me. "I know that you can handle yourself, but what are you trying to prove?"

"You know exactly what I'm _going_ to prove Merlin. Don't worry about me. Just keep Hailey safe…" I said before hugging Merlin. He wrapped his arms around me before leaving to get his things ready. I felt Arthur standing behind me. "Do you need anything Sir Arthur?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes actually. I need you to answer two questions." I turned and looked at him confused. "The first question: How are you possibly related to Merlin? And the second question: Do you realize that one of my greatest knights has become very fond of you?" I flinched in shock and felt my cheeks burn. Arthur grinned and folded his arms across his chest.

"I do not know of any such thing…"

"Sir Lancelot? The name means something to you. Don't lie to me." Arthur looked over at me. I turned my head away from his gaze so that he couldn't see my face.

"He saved my life… That's the most I know of the knight."

"I never said he was a knight, but then again, who is a Sir in Camelot? So what do you think of him?"

"Arthur… I barely know the man…"

"But you showed him a few moves." I looked at Arthur in complete embarrassment. "Oh yeah, he told me about that. And about a lot of other things. I actually started zoning out…"

"What did he say?" I said under my breath.

"What did who say?" Lancelot's voice echoed behind me. I jumped and whirled around looking at him. My face started burning even more.

"She wants to know what you said Lancelot!" Arthur said almost like a child.

I whirled around to look at Arthur before lunging myself towards him tackling him to the ground. We wrestled on the floor for a while before Lancelot jumped in between us and pulled us both into headlocks. "What am I going to do with you two?"

"Hey I have a duel with you in an hour. Better save your energy for then little girl!"

"That's it!" I yelled and Arthur and I were reaching for a hit on each other through Lancelot.

"Wait for the duel then! You both are going to break my arms!" Lancelot called out. We both backed down and Arthur left with a grin glued to his face. I looked at Lancelot and blushed a little.

"Are you okay Sir-"

"Don't call me Sir. Lilliah, just call me Lancelot. That's how I'm known to my friends." I smiled and saw him smile back nervously. He tried to lift his arm, but he winced in pain.

"Let me help with that…" I whispered.

"I'll be okay Lilliah. Honestly."

"Just shut up and let me help you Lancelot!" I snapped silently. He let out a sigh and nodded gently. I looked around before both of us sat down. When I was sure that no one was around, I placed my hands on his shoulders and focused on the pain leaving his body. I felt the surge of energy flow through from my head and head through my finger tips. The feeling of magic flowing through me over ruled any other feeling.

When I moved my hands back, Lancelot rolled his shoulders and chuckled. "Wow…" I blushed before he grabbed my hand. "Thank you, Lilliah…"

"Well, I did owe you for saving my life." I muttered softly avoiding his gaze.

We both smiled and laughed before our eyes caught. "Lilliah, I want nothing more than be beside you every moment of every day. So, I hope that this doesn't worry you…" he whispered. I stared at him confused until I felt his lips against mine. He wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap and closer to him. When he pulled back, I reached up and rested my hand on his cheek. I smiled, but the moment was soon ruined when the warning bells rang out and Arthur ran in the room.

"We're under attack." He said

"Where's Hailey and Merlin?"

"They left already, and there's no sight of them…"

I froze. My stomach launched into my throat. Lancelot held me tighter, and I started feeling tears roll down my eyes. I leaned back, kissed his check and then ran towards my chamber. Once I was inside, I grabbed my sword and ran back out to see knights be blown past me followed by a wave of fire. When I turned and looked, Morgana stood at the start of the flames, muttering spells. I stood in horror and turned to run away from her presence. As I reached the other hallway, a figure blocked my path. I hit it head on and then fell back onto the ground. I reached for my sword and drew it out.

"Well, if it isn't Iah…" a female voice slipped through my ears. When I looked up, I saw Morgouas. "Welcome… we've been looking for you…" she said before drawing out a sword of her own, pointing it down to my throat.


	4. Illness

I stared up at Morgouas as she held her long sword to my throat. "You're so cute when you're scared. Don't worry, I can't kill you. You're the reason I'm here." She said calmly as she drew the blade back slowly. I shifted onto my hand and pun around, getting up as I swung my feet around, knocking Morgouas to her back on the floor. I held my blade to the extent where if I pressed any more, blood would drip from her neck. "Now, now, Lilliah… that wasn't very nice…" she muttered.

"Yeah well breaking into Camelot isn't exactly nice either now is it?" I snapped. She growled in anger and launched herself towards me, arms outstretched for my stomach. I side stepped and whipped my sword around just barely missing her arm. She cried out in pain and held her arm where blood now poured out. "Stand down Morgouas!"

"Now that's no fun!" she said as she began to mutter a spell. Mist engulfed the hallway, making it practically impossible to see. I sealed my eyes shut, letting my ears guide me. Her feet shuffled across the floor to my left. I slashed my sword down to where her feet should've been, but immediately after, I pulled my left elbow up and jammed it towards the sound. I felt the impact before hearing a soft thud onto the ground in front of me. When I opened my eyes, the mist had cleared and Morgouas was on the ground again. Pulling my sword to her cheek, I stared her down once more. "Now get up!"

"Or maybe you should get down." She said with a grin. A sharp pain echoed through my spine and I fell limp to the ground, my sword clattering across the smooth stone. "Pick her up and let's get moving!" she snapped as she got up, pulling my sword up with her. I tried to squirm free, but my body wasn't moving. I couldn't move, couldn't do anything.

_Damnit! How was I so stupid!_ "Lilliah!" _Lancelot?! No! Get out of here!_ I pleaded for the words to come out of my mouth, but my body wasn't responding. Nothing was responding. I saw his solid figure stand in the doorway in front of the mob of people that held me captive. "Let her go!"

"Or what?!" Morgouas teased.

"Or I'll cut you down where you stand!" he announced.

A heavy clang erupted behind me and I fell to the ground as the guards' hands fell from under me. Once my head made contact with the solid floor, I felt my strength regain. I slowly stood up and felt a hand on my back, trying to lead me away from the horrid scene. But that bitch still had my sword, and I was going to get it back, with or without my life. I shrugged the shoulder off of me and stumbled towards Morgouas and Lancelot as they clashed.

Lancelot drew a second sword and whirled around in a tight circle, blade drawn out as far as they could be. Morgouas pulled up my sword to guard her face, but one of the blades gave her left arm a wide, long gash that instantly stained her clothes red. She cried out in pain and glared at Lancelot. Under her breath, she started muttering spells.

I leaned down and grabbed a long wooden blank and raised it slightly. Lancelot saw me behind Morgouas and saw the plank. I mouthed the words 'get down' and he quickly did. I raised the plank and swung with all of the strength I had left. She turned just as the plank hit her. I heard a loud crunch before she feel to the floor with blood pouring from her nose and various cuts on her face.

I tossed the plank aside and grabbed my sword. "That's mine you bitch!" I muttered as she groaned on the floor. She muttered a charm before smoke engulfed the room. I started hacking up black tar nearly instantly. My knees buckled beneath me, but two hands caught me before I fell. My sword was still clutched in my right hand, but I slowly let my head fall onto Lancelot's shoulder.

Once the smoke cleared, Morgouas was gone, and I noticed how much of the black tar I had truly coughed up. Lancelot looked at me in pure fear and sorrow. I looked over at him and tried to smile so that he wouldn't worry too much, but I started coughing again. "Brilliant! Just Brilliant!" Arthur yelled as he threw his sword at the ground so that it stuck out from the ground. "She got away, and now she's somewhere in Camelot!" he griped on and on while Lancelot just checked me over making sure that I wasn't too hurt.

I looked up at him and noticed his sweet brown eyes, his soft, dark brown curls that went in every possible direction, and the fact that he was supporting me with only one arm while he checked for bruising or bleeding with the other. He stopped when he noticed me staring at him and I started to blush. I could see my snow-white hair drop in front of my face. He used the hand he was using to check that I was okay to move my hair back behind my ears. "Let me see those beautiful, blue eyes on you milady." He said as he kept pushing my hair from my face.

I smiled and couldn't hold back a giggle. The laugh sent a sharp pain through my ribs. I flinched and grabbed the area of the pain. Lancelot held me up and looked at me worried. "I'm fine." I said as I got up. "Come on, she can't be far off." I said as I sheathed my sword. Lancelot got up and started following me while I followed the path Arthur had stormed down. I muttered charms under my breath in order to ease the jarring pain in my side.

I could feel Lancelot following behind me with his sword drawn and clutched in his left hand. I blushed slightly as I thought about how strong his arms were. His ability to catch me, twice for that matter, was incredible. I shook my head and focused on the task at hand. As long as I was going to be in Camelot, I would do anything that would help the kingdom.

Loud clangs of metal against metal erupted for the hallway that opened towards my left. Turning back to look at Lancelot, he nodded telling me that he'd heard it too, I drew my sword into my right hand before walking down the hallway with caution. The clangs grew louder the further I walked. We turned a corner and I saw Arthur, holding his sword over his head, defending himself against an unknown person.

Arthur was on his back across the floor as the attacker held him down with the brute force behind their sword. The attacker began applying more pressure against Arthur when Lancelot lunged past me, knocking down the attacker, allowing Arthur to gather his composure. I moved forward and put my hand on Arthur's shoulder before he could move forward and endanger Lancelot. Arthur shot me a glare and I shook my head to him. "Wait patiently Prince Arthur, Lancelot can handle himself."

"I will not listen to a servant about _my_ knights' abilities!" he snapped under his breath before shaking my hand away and approaching Lancelot, who was now pinning the attacker to the ground, two swords across the floor from their positions.

"You should…" I said softly. "Servants are much smarter than their masters most of the time." I continued before following Arthur's lead and approaching the two as they wrestled violently on the hallway floor.

Lancelot was able to pin the attacker, once again, to the ground. Both of the attacker's hands were held down, by each of Lancelot's hands, over his/her head. They struggled a little with each other before Arthur ripped the hood down away from, now obviously, her face. I gasped in horror when I saw Hailey's eldest sister, Glenwood. "You," she gasped out in shock and anger. "Get them off of me servant!" I shook my head quickly as tears welled in my eyes. "I order you!" she demanded, spitting out each word as if it were acid.

"I serve Lady Hailey, and that is all." I said in a soft defiance. It was true, the rest of the Tamerton family had practically outcast Hailey and I. If it weren't for her mother's love, and last wish, neither of us would be here at all. I could care less if the Tamerton family died, after all, Hailey wasn't a true Tamerton, but only I knew that now.

And I would be the last one to know since her mother died 13 years ago.

Arthur turned and looked at me. "Who is this woman?" he demanded.

I snapped out of my daze and looked up at him. "This is Princess Glenwood, Prince Arthur. Eldest daughter of King Tamerton and-"

"And heir to his throne!" she snapped, cutting me off. She started struggling on the ground in a much more violent manner. "Release me, or I'll have the kingdom go to war with Camelot!" Arthur glared at her before turning back to me.

He whipped his hand down his face and groaned irritably. "Put her in the dungeons for now, I'll speak with my father about this." He said before walking away, leaving her in Lancelot's care, as well as my own.

"Arthur Pendragon!" she shouted after him. When he turned, she said nothing, only began laughing as if she'd lost her mind. Foam built around her mouth and her eyes became red as they grew wider. She was trying to say something, but no words came from her mouth, only foam and mad laughter.

"Lancelot, get away from her! NOW!" I cried out. He jumped back, away from her as she writhed in agony and madness on the hard stone flooring. Tears began dripping from my eyes in fear.

She calmed for only a moment, once sentence escaping her lips, "Camelot, will fall today."

We all stood in horror and shock as she lay there motionless. The halls didn't echo with her laughter anymore, and the silence was worse than her painful, death cackle. Arthur moved towards her, but I reached out and grabbed his arm, holding him back. "Don't touch her…"

"Why not? We need to move the body." He said as his gaze switched between me and her lifeless body.

"This is the disease that King Tamerton has… the one that spreads through touch. If you touch her, then Camelot truly will fall…" I said before turning away from her body, tears now streaming down my face. _Princess Glenwood gained the illness after Lady Hailey, what if Hailey's already fallen to her fate? Or King Tamerton? Were we too late? Please hurry Hailey, please stay safe!_ And until she gets back, I will stay here and watch over Camelot, for the sakes of not just Hailey and me, but for Merlin and Lancelot as well.


	5. Author's Note (1)

**Hey readers, I don't often break the story for an Author's Note, but I needed to apologize for taking so long on this last Chapter update, Christmas break has kept me a little busy, but I should be a little better on updating now. Thanks for reading, and please review so that I can know if anything should be improved or if you guys have any ideas (that includes possible characters or couples or scenes.) Thanks guys!**


End file.
